


Something so precious about this

by j_gabrielle



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-30 23:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: "Late to our own engagement party? They'll survive."





	Something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my Patches. Thank you for coming into my life. I love you, always. Rest in peace, mon bébé x

"I'd quite like to bite you."

"Oh? And where would you like to do that?" 

"That dimple on your arse for starts. It's driving me to distraction, it is." 

James levels him with a quiet look of bemusement. "I didn't think we would be into that sort of thing?"

_We_, not me or I or you. We. Said in syllables strung together with far too much familiarity and fondness than it deserves. The sound of that word colours the morning air of their bedroom and Robbie can't stopper the joy that crinkles his face at the thought that they had always been a _we_, an us, a them, even when he didn't know that.

James eyes him from the wardrobe, concern tickling the corner of his eyes. Robbie holds out a hand, gladdened when it is taken and he allowed to pull him down and back into bed.

He gently cups his cheeks, palms touching the beginnings of a stubble, drawing up to hairline and tips of ears. A lover's caress and one only he gets to do. 

"We'll be late," James says in mock chiding. The blues of his eyes sparkle with gleeful mischief as he smiles and laughs into the kisses that Robbie licks and bites with alternating gentleness and playful insistence.

"Late to our own engagement party? They'll survive." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
